


Покажи мне дорогу к ближайшему виски-бару

by Antitheos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drinking Songs, Drunkenness, Gen, Humor, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antitheos/pseuds/Antitheos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На фестовую заявку:<br/>АУ к 3-му сезону. Мориарти приходит на мальчишник Джона, Джон и Шерлок уже в дупель пьяные, поэтому не удивляются... и они продолжают напиваться втроем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Покажи мне дорогу к ближайшему виски-бару

Если бы Шерлоку потребовалось описать свое состояние, он...  
— У в-шей жены есть муж. А зн-те, как я это опередил?  
— Определил!  
— Джон, ну не м-шай мне работать!  
...нет, он бы ничего не описал. С описаниями у него вообще стало как-то интересно.  
— Джон. Джон. Джон.  
— Может, хватит повторять моё имя?  
— Точно. Это ж имя!  
Счет выпивки замер на пятой колбе и дальше почему-то не двигался. Хотя после пятой определенно что-то было. Когда Шерлок пытался уточнить у Джона, сколько же они в общей сложности выпили, тот хихикал и предлагал начать сначала.  
Ну что с него взять. Не он тут всемирно известный детектив.  
— Д-вай рассуждать логич-ски. Вот мы были в пяти пабах. А это какой?  
— Большой.  
— Да! И что это нам д-ёт?  
— Ещё по колбе!  
— Щас схожу.  
Стены помещения мягко кружились. Мир стал благостным и слегка размытым, бум-бум клубной музыки разносилось по телу приятной вибрацией, и даже везде понатыканные люди не слишком раздражали. Шерлок с изумлением обнаружил, что кое-кто из них ему даже нравится. А некоторых он и вовсе любит. Вот этого милого парня, который поддержал его за локоть на повороте — совершенно точно любит. Он собрался честно признаться в своих чувствах, но парень поднял голову…  
"Джим Мориарти", — услужливо сообщила дедукция. Потом с небольшой задержкой выдала: "Гей". Подкорректировала: "Пидорас". Зачеркнула, подрисовала кривой смайлик и прибавила: "Труп". Шерлок остановился на нейтральном варианте:  
— Ты!  
Мориарти (тьфу, какая сложная фамилия) зачем-то снова схватил многострадальный локоть. Должно быть, чтобы удержать равновесие. Мир накренился влево.  
— Пр-депреждаю, у меня колбы!  
— Страшное оружие, — закивал криминальный гений. — Боже, Шерлок. Набраться так с пива? Я разочарован.  
Шерлок нахмурился и обиженно буркнул:  
— А ты сам попробуй. Мы тут с… этим… с именем… уже пятую пьем! А ты ни одной! А мы уже ск-лько раз пятую!  
— С именем? — Мориарти обыскал глазами зал. — Ага, вижу. Так сколько раз вы пили пятую?  
Дедукция молчала. Зато из Чертогов что-то неприличное кричал Майкрофт, вот уж кого хотелось заткнуть.  
Шерлок решительно подтолкнул Мориарти в сторону Джона:  
— П-шли. У нас праздник, третьим будешь.  
— Поминки у вас, — вздохнул консультант, но упираться не стал. Оказавшись у столика, он жизнерадостно помахал Джону: — Привеет, Джонни-бой! Поздравляю с обретением семейного счастья. А для холостяцкого счастья вы уже подобрали коврик? Холмсов надо приучать к определенному месту, не то начнут лезть в супружескую постель с грязными лапами.  
Первым делом Джон забрал из рук Шерлока колбу. Глотнул. Скривился. Глотнул еще раз. Притянул ухмыляющегося Мориарти за воротник футболки и прорычал:  
— Ты же застрелился, сволочь!  
— Конечно, застрелился. Всё приходится делать самому. Этому гению выпендрежа разве можно доверить что-нибудь серьезное?  
Оба посмотрели на Шерлока. С осуждением.  
— Садись, — Джон аккуратно опустил Мориарти на ближайший стул. — Только у нас третьей колбы нету.  
— Не проблема, — тот загадочно сверкнул глазами и достал откуда-то бутылку с темным содержимым. — Зато у меня есть виски.  
Дальнейшее пребывание в пабе Шерлоку почти не запомнилось. Кажется, пятую они пили еще несколько раз, когда кто-то предложил сыграть в «вопросы».  
— К-к ты это сделал? — выпалил Шерлок.  
— Не-не-не, — Джим замотал головой, — не такие вопросы.  
— У гениев о таком спрашивать неприлично, — прыснул Джон.  
— Не! Вопросы, на которые я могу ответить «Да» или «Нет». А могу и не отвечать.  
— А в чем смысл иг… игры, если ты не буд-шь отв-чать?  
Мориарти посмотрел с масляной тоской во взгляде:  
— Догадывайся.  
— Стоп! Брейк! — Джон стукнул колбой о стол. — Или играем нормально, или не играем вовсе. Вопросы будете мне задавать.  
Масляная тоска сменилась азартом. Мориарти приобнял доктора за плечи и вдохновенно спросил:  
— Джонни, ты хочешь Кохинор?  
— Да!  
— Джон!  
— Что? Мэри подарю.  
Мориарти куда-то позвонил. Пару минут объяснялся с собеседником на суахили, потом повесил трубку и начал раскачиваться на стуле, заложив руки за голову. После очередной пятой колбы они с Джоном дуэтом затянули «Давай, покажи мне дорогу к ближайшему виски-бару». Этого тонкий музыкальный слух Шерлока не выдержал.  
— Тшшшшш! — зашипел он. — Вы мне м-шаете думать!  
— Оно думает! — восхитился Мориарти. — О чем оно думает, моя прелллесссть?  
— К-к ты это сделал?  
Джон со вздохом уткнулся Шерлоку в плечо и проникновенно произнес:  
— Важно не «как». Важно… — слова оборвались не менее проникновенным храпом. Шерлок встряхнул друга и уточнил:  
— В-жно с кем?  
— Ну это да, но…  
— Когда?  
— Я вообще-то…  
— Вот у Андерсона была эта…  
— Борода? — встрял Джим. — Джонни, отрасти бороду. Назло им всем.  
— Теория! — Шерлок значительно поднял вверх палец и обвел собутыльников дедукцией. "Труп, — привычно сообщила она. — Еще труп. Труп, труп, труп. Тут все мертвецки пьяны. И если мы не найдем ближайший виски-бааааар…"  
Майкрофт в Чертогах мерзко ухмыльнулся. Шерлок показал брату язык и, пошатываясь, встал из-за столика.  
— Мы едем на кл-дбище, — объявил он. — Будем эксгуми… экс… выкапывать мой гроб.  
— И закапывать обратно с тобой? — с надеждой поинтересовался Джим.  
— Нет! Будем см-треть, как ты выкопался. Андерсон говорил, что тебя пох-ронили в моей м-гиле.  
На секунду столик погрузился в глубокомысленную тишину. Так бывает в разгаре веселья, которое переходит на качественно новый уровень.  
— Да, надо бы проветриться, — сказал Джон. И они поехали.  
 *****  
Над кладбищем светила размытая луна, синюшная и воспаленная, как подбитый глаз. Шерлок ползал на коленях с лупой вокруг своего надгробья. Джон любовался огромным алмазом. Покачав головой, он втиснул камень в ладонь Мориарти.  
— Джимми, верни Кохинор королеве. Все-таки достояние.  
Тот поморщился и грустно протянул:  
— А я думал, на мальчишнике должен быть секс. Хотя, есть тут рядом одно заведение…  
Шерлок встрепенулся:  
— Не пущу! Ему н-льзя! Он жен... Он жен...  
— Женщина?! — ужаснулся Джим.  
— Женится, бол-ван!  
— Действительно, болван. Кто же женится по залету.  
— По чему? — переспросил Джон.  
Шерлок посмотрел на свое отражение в могильном камне. «Идиот», — припечатала дедукция. С трудом приняв вертикальное положение, великий детектив осведомился у своего злейшего врага:  
— И давно?  
Тот развел руками:  
— За неделями я не следил. От оружейной смазки ее уже месяц тошнит.  
Джон стал стремительно трезветь. В его лице появилось что-то от оленя, который увидел посадочные огни корабля пришельцев и теперь срочно желает, чтобы это оказались всего лишь фары приближающегося грузовика.  
— Так. Секундочку. Вы о чем?  
Шерлок и Джим переглянулись.  
— Понимаешь, Джонни, твоя невеста иногда работает на меня, — сказал последний. И немедленно прибавил: — Ты не подумай, мы с ней ни-ни-ни!  
— Он не л-бит с женщинами. Он пидорас, — доверительно сообщил Шерлок.  
Джон попытался переварить информацию. Выкинул лишнее. Отхлебнул из колбы оставшийся коктейль и кивнул:  
— Очень приятно. А я Джон.  
— Оригинальная сексуальная ориентация.  
— Эт' не ориентация. Эт' диагноз, — Шерлок блаженно улыбнулся и повалился на собственную могилу.  
 *****  
Утро встретило его нежным голосом Лестрейда, а также обвинением в вандализме.  
— Я всё могу понять, всё, — горячился инспектор, пока вызволял их с Джоном из камеры. — Но, черт возьми, скажите мне, зачем надо было тащиться на кладбище?!  
Большая часть ночи благополучно стерлась из памяти детектива, так что ответа на этот вопрос у него не было. Как и на тот, что получасом позже по телефону задал Майкрофт:  
— Ты не мог бы объяснить, дорогой брат, как у меня под подушкой оказался Кохинор?


End file.
